Sociopath?
by Jim MoriartyRemember the name
Summary: After Moriarty's messege on TV, things gets personal. Sherlock have to choose between his two brothers. T because I am not sure how to rate it. WARNING: character death.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story… Hope it's OK. I'm not an English speaker so I'm sorry about the mistakes. Sadly, I do not own the TV show "Sherlock" or "Sherlock Holmes" books.

30.5.15 14:27

"So… What was so important? Why am I here? Is Russia disappeared?" Sherlock asked his brother, in sarcastic. Mycroft didn't answer, he just opened the TV "Did you miss me?", yelled the man on the screen. "Every screen in the country, every channel, for the last 4 hours. Our best experts can't stop it. Any idea?" Mycroft asked desperately. "No," Sherlock said quietly, "solution", he stood up and went out. "Where are you going?" Mycroft asked, but Sherlock already left.

"Northumberland Street, 11" Sherlock told the cabin. He walked out slowly, he felt every single bone in his body burning, like it was just yesterday when he sat on the roof with his loved brother and almost fell. He knew exactly where he should go and wasn't even thinking about it. His legs guided him, automatically. He was between the buildings. "What do you want Moriarty?" he asked, trying to be brave. "Ho, please… You know who I am… Still your Holmes." He said. Sherlock wanted to say that he disgusted from the blood, but he wasn't. "Well, I need one thing from you." Moriarty said. "What is it?" Sherlock asked quietly, angry. "The queen… You know… The man who tried to be our… your loved mother. With one change. I want his body. His heart, it'll be sweat; you know what **was **his favorite movie…" Moriarty said. Sherlock was surprised "Why should I?". Moriarty smiled "Ho, I waited so long to answer this. Well, if not, Sherlock, I will kill myself" he said, still smiling "This time for real, off course".

Run away- SH

Why? What happened?- MH

Can't tell-SH

Ho, god… What have you done this time?- MH

Just. Run. –SH

30.5.15 16:12

Sherlock ran to the morgue. "Molly, I need heart. Fresh, healthy, someone around… 40." Molly knew how he gets insane when he doesn't get what he wants, so she just rolled her eyes and said "sure, I'll find one. Wait here and don't touch anything, I'm in the middle of an experiment."

She came back with the heart after a few minutes. She wanted to get to work again. He stopped her. He didn't know why, he didn't even heard what he was saying; he didn't understand why he said it. But Molly could swear that he said 3 words she never thought his mouth can say: "I appreciate you". But one thing she'll never tell. The kiss. And what came after it.

30.5.15 17:03

"Here it is… Now, Mo, leave me alone. You better leave London. You know what I know about you." Sherlock said, gave him the heart and started walking away. "Wait…" he said and Sherlock stopped without turning around "This is not Mycroft's, Mycroft's heart was in the right side of his body. OK, so I know you, it was difficult for you. You've got 3 hours to get it.". Sherlock turned around slowly "Then, in the pool, you didn't saw me in front of your face, didn't you? It was him, him all the time. You're talking about them, tells me he 'was'. Who's the one who've no heart between us?"

30.5.15 18:32

"I'm sorry you're home. I… I really am." He said, and shot. The man with the umbrella fell on the ground. The man with the gun looked at him, trying to understand. Suddenly, he did. He yelled and fell on the floor. The man with the umbrella was bleeding on the ground. While dying for real, he calmed the man who just killed his own soul "It'll be fine, I'm fine, calm down, everything we'll fine" he whispered quietly. He was proud _sociopaths. killing someone doesn't bother him. sherlock is fine. he is fine_

22.3.17 10:12

Molly walked quietly to the room "Sherlock?"she asked "are you there?". He walked slowly and hugged her. "Hi, how are you?" she asked him. He didn't answer, he just looked at the baby in her hands. "It's mike's birthday!" she smiled. He started yelling at her "It's Mycroft! His name is Mycroft! There is… In the world… I can't see… I can't see world without Mycroft walking in it. I just can't"


	2. Chapter 2

21.4.2017, 09:12

"You can't do it! You know what happened then, the last time you asked him! Everyone knows it's Moriarty, my husband told you, if it wasn't Moriarty Sherlock… He was… He could be with Mike now!" Molly yelled, "All the help he gave you, and you just don't care about him!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it!" Lestrade answered her. "If he dies… If he tries to… to kill himself again… his blood is on your hands! You are killing him!" she said and left.

21.4.2017, 10:13

"There is… new evidence… they have some questions…" she explained carefully. "They'll catch Mo? Moriarty?" he asked, excited, "I think they will, this time." She answered "Are you sure you want to…"  
"This is the only thing I want. Nothing else in the world"

21.4.2017, 16:37

"Say your name for the protocol please"  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes"  
"What happened after your flight came back?"  
"I talked with Mycroft about Moriarty. I understood what happened and came to meet him"  
"How did you understand what happened? And how did you know where to meet him?"  
"On the TV then, he said 4 words: 'did you miss me'. When we were young it was our code. If one of us got in troubles he told the person who caught him that he did this 'cause he can't find is brother. He is my… twin" Sherlock starts scratching the table quietly.  
"how did you know where to meet him?"  
"Every time, we said we'll meet in 11 Northumberland Street. When we met he said I have to… I have to choose: Moriarty killing himself or me killing… killing Mycroft."  
"do you remember exactly what he said?"  
Sherlock laughed quietly "ho, all my life I am trying to delete and add information to my brain. This is the only thing I can't forget. '. I want his body. His heart, it'll be sweat; you know what **was **his favorite movie…' Mycroft loved snow-white ' if not, Sherlock, I will kill myself" he is looking down when he talks.  
"Why did you choose Mycroft?"  
"it was easier… Moriarty looked like a better brother. But it was an illusion, a game he played with our hearts all the time. He lied." He is shaking. _Stop, please stop_  
"continue the story please"  
"after we met, I tried to get a heart, off course, not a heart of a living man. I went to the morgue. He knew it's not Mycroft's. Mycroft's heart is in the right side of his body. I went to Mycroft's house and I… I… I shot him."  
"What did you do after you shot him?"  
"He collapsed. Blood… all other the room, the shot hit his heart. I fell on the floor, close to Mycroft. He talked to me. And then he died. Holding me."  
"What did you **do?**"  
"I set there. I just set there. Hours, maybe days. I don't know."  
"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"  
He was surprised "I… I don't know. I really… Why didn't I? Why?"

21.4.2017,19:46

_It's nice to walk in the street again._ He broke the lock and entered the house in 221B. his favorite house. He lied on the sofa, and took the bottle out of his coat. He drank the bottle 'till it ended and waited. "Don't!" Molly yelled and ran to his direction. "don't move," he said, without opening his eyes "there is radioactive material on the floor. If you are moving to my direction, it kills you". She came with the police but they couldn't help. She stayed and watched. She watched when he started seizing, she watched when he couldn't move and she watched when he died. She heard his last breath. "thank you" she whispered to him.


End file.
